llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Koopa
'''Roy Koopa '''is one of my brothers, a Koopaling. For more information, go here. Overview Roy Koopa is the third oldest Koopaling, beaten out by Lemmy (Ha! Take that brother!), and not surprisingly, Ludwig. He is the hothead of the bunch, and, if you've seen him fight in Mario Bros, you know that he's STRONG! He can punch buildings down, and his very FOOTSTEPS can cause earthquakes! Even if he is a bully, I still respect him nonetheless. But unfortunately, he still is the family bully, taking nearly every opportunity to shove me, jab me, swirlie me- You name it, he's got a painful way to do it. And we've all suffered because of this. All in all, however, he's still a good sibling and isn't overly terrible. Appearances Captions *Contest 4 *Contest 5 (mentioned) *Contest 11 (mentioned) Funnies *Roy's Threat *The Switch Roy's Sports Hall You were probably expecting this. Roy, judging by the name, is the founder and operator of Roy's Sports Hall, running the place with an iron fist and beating up anyone opposing him, and has clung to a tough 5-5 record. He's appeared in the ring in Seasons 1, 9, and appeared in the Season 10 tournament via wildcard match. He's also appeared in three non-regulation matches against non-Mario characters, winning all 3. Season 1 Notable Appearances *Roy vs. Paragoomba (fighter) *Roy vs. Lemmy (fighter) *Roy vs. Lemmy vs. Sumo Bro vs. Angry Sun (fighter) *Baseball Boy vs. Chargin' Chuck vs. Reznor vs. Flurry (announcer; referee) *Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood (announcer) *Roy vs. Mother Brain (fighter; Larry's Scouting Report) *Crazee Dayzee vs. Ludwig vs. Dr. Freezegood vs. Rocky Wrench (substitute announcer; referee) *Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro (referee) *Hammer Bro vs. Buzzy Beetle (referee) *Hammer Bro vs. Goomba (referee) *Boomerang Bro vs. Hammer Bro vs. Birdo vs. Lakitu (referee) *Roy vs. Baseball Boy vs. Ludwig vs. Birdo (fighter; referee) *Lakitu vs. Spike vs. Thwomp (referee) *Thwomp vs. Thwimp vs. Jelectro vs. Pidgit (announcer) *Roy vs. Gruntilda (fighter) *Beezo vs. Shy Guy vs. Muddy Buddy vs. Barney Bubble (announcer) *Boom Boom vs. Piranha Plant vs. Bumpty Penguin vs. Marching Milde (announcer) *Birdo vs. Mack (pre and post-battle commentary) Did Not Appear *Flurry vs. Triclyde (mentioned) *Rocky Wrench vs. Boomerang Bro (mentioned) *Birdo vs. Burt the Bashful Season 2 Notable Appearances * Roy vs. Culex (fighter) * Bandit vs. Shy Guy (announcer; referee) * Zeus Guy vs. Hippopo (referee) * Hippopo vs. Torpedo Ted (referee) * Torpedo Ted vs. Banzai bill (referee) * Torpedo Ted vs. Bigger Boo (referee) * Bigger Boo vs. Tap Tap (referee) * Chainless Chomp vs. Fire Chomp (referee) * Fire Chomp vs. Fire Bro (referee) * Fire Chomp vs. Sledge Bro (referee) * Wario vs. Morton vs. Hippopo vs. Bigger Boo (referee) * Blooper vs. Baby Bowser (pre and post-battle commentary) Season 3 Notable Appearances * Bob-omb vs. Porcupo (referee) * Bob-omb vs. Axem Red (referee) * Bob-omb vs. Super Koopa (referee) * Panser vs. Piranha Plant (referee) * Piranha Plant vs. Shy Away (referee) * Shy Away vs. Ninji (referee) * Ninji vs. Goomba (referee) * Goomba vs. Koopa Troopa (referee) * Koopa Troopa vs. Waluigi (referee) * Koopa Troopa vs. Wart (referee) * Wart vs. Froggy (referee) * Wart vs. Bowser (referee) * Bowser vs. Chain Chomp (referee) * Bowser vs. Kamek (announcer; referee) * Kamek vs. Mouser (referee) * Kamek vs. Shy Guy (referee) * Big Boo vs. Chef Torte (referee) * Chef Torte vs. Bundt (referee) * Chef Torte vs. Gourmet Guy (referee) * Gourmet Guy vs. Grate Guy (referee) * Grate Guy vs. Knife Guy (referee) * Grate Guy vs. Knife Guy (referee) * Grate Guy vs. Fryguy (referee) * Fryguy vs. Clawgrip (referee) * Fryguy vs. Czar Dragon (referee) Category:Characters